Naruto: This time it is serious
by Kamikaze Shi Neko
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha a former Konoha ninja has become a Subordinate of Orochimaru! Sakura and naruto occompanied by Juraiya have set out to find the hidden sound village and their lost friend. can Naruto bring him out of darkness?give me some good reviews plz.
1. The Mission

Deep inside the Fire country lied a hidden village called "Konoha" in that village lied ninjas and the

head ninja called "Hokage." during a peaceful day in the Fire Country 2 little genin Ninja and

one Legendary sannin were out on a mission.

"Sakura-chan, we are almost in the rice field country were Orochimaru is." Said the number one

knuckle headed ninja Naruto Uzamaki.

"I know Naruto-kun, stop being so annoying." Sakura was getting mad from Naruto's hindrance to

this group.

"You two stop fighting, we are going to stop in this village and you two wait for me at the end of

the road while i gather research on Orochimaru and the hidden sound village." Said Juraiya one of

the legendary sannin. "Sure you are Ero-sennin, your just going to go to a bar and find a girl and

hit on her!!!." Naruto than punched Juraiya, but Juraiya blocked the punched.

"Calm down Naruto-kun i am actually going to get information this time."

Sakura than interrupted him "Yea right!!!! your pervert!!!"

Juraiya just humphed and walked into town. while he was in the town he stumbled across a bar with

lots of pretty woman. one of the woman popped out and saw him standing here looking through the

window. "Want to come in if you pay full price tonight you will get a stamp card and you can come

in here for free." Said one of the hot girls from the bar. Juraiya blushed than started to chuckle just

a little bit. "HA-HA sure I would love to buy one you little cutie."

"OH sir your such a pervert mmhm."

"Girl all man are perverts!!! oh yeah before I forget of you heard of a hidden sound village?"

"Yes I have, but I am not telling were it is unless you grease my palms."

Juraiya handed over 300 yen and she told him the village was about a one day hike from here and it is hidden in the mountains just to the south of the post office at the end if the road.

During this time Naruto and Sakura were impatiently waiting for Juraiya to come.

"I still think he is going go womanize again." said Naruto sitting on a stump near the woods.

"Naruto-kun you hear that?"

"Yes i do" Naruto threw a Kunai behind him and two strong hidden sound ninjas popped out.

"Who are you two?" said Sakura with a Kunai in her hand.

"We are from Orochimaru-sama, he told us to find you... and KILL YOU!!!!!!!"

The two ninjas attacked Naruto and Sakura with Kunai's but none of them made a direct hit.

"Shadow clone jutsu!!" 50 Naruto's came from no where and attacked the hidden sound ninjas, the

two ninjas killed everyone but when the smoke from the clones faded away the was Naruto forming

his Rasengan. "Now die!!! Rasengan." Naruto to a direct hit on one of the ninjas, the one hit with the

Rasengan died but the other one was heading for sakura. "Naruto!!!!" said Sakura who started to cry

because she thought she was worthless, Naruto appeared with his shadow clone and stabbed the

one ninja in the arm. "Damn it, i have to retreat your lucky ." The one sound village picked up his

comrade and left back to Orochimaru. Naruto got furious and started chasing the sound ninja

towards Orochimaru's hideout. "Naruto-kun stop if we keep going-" Said Sakura who was

interrupted.

by Naruto. "Sakura-san shut up...Sorry Sakura-chan I didn't mean to its just, I mean, ahh!!" Sakura

finally blew her lid and smacked Naruto around, When Juraiya showed up Sakura had blood on her

fist and Naruto was lying on the ground with nose coming out his nose. "There you are Ero-

sennin what took you so long?" Said Naruto who regained consciousness when Juraiya arrived.

"You know what Naruto-kun you should respect you elders!!!"

"Yea Right you little pervert!!"

Juraiya and Naruto argued and argued till Sakura had enough and pitched a tent and went to bed.

Naruto and Juraiya didn't notice she did anything and their arguing continued till dawn.

Morning arrived and Naruto and Juraiya were sleeping on top of each other snoring like pigs in a pig pen.

"Naruto-kun, Juraiya-sama wake up we need to go." Said Sakura rubbing her eyes while covering them from the steaming hot sun.

"Huh? oh Sakura-chan!! Good morning… uh where is Ero-sennin?" Said Naruto who looked down and saw he was on top of Juraiya.

"AHHH!!! Wake up you lazy bastard!!!!" Naruto hit Juraiya around until he woke up.

"Naruto-kun?... You stupid little ingrate!!!"

"At least I don't smell like alcohol like you do everyday!!!"

"Will you two shut up!!! Juraiya-sama are we close to those mountains yet?" Said Sakura who was getting

Fed up with Naruto and Juraiya's bickering day in and day out.

"Hm? Oh yeah about 10 km away." Said Juraiya who was trying to cover up the smell of beer with some water he had in his pack.

"That's good to hear... hey look!!!"

the three looked straight ahead and there in front of them were the mountains where Orochimaru was hiding.

"Good now we can settle this you two." Said Juraiya who finally got serious with this mission.

"Good now we can get Sasuke-kun back from Orochimaru." Said Naruto thinking about Sasuke as if he had died by Orochimaru.

""don't worry Naruto-kun, We can only hope he is still there." Said Sakura _IF HE ISNT THERE NARUTO IM GOING TO KILL YOU-CHA!!_

Night started to fall from the mountain tops, so the three Konaha ninja set up camp and went to bed eager to wake up and rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru.

PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW SO I KNOW TO GO ON!!!


	2. The Hidden Sound Village

Morning Broke, the three ninja slowly got out of their beds and packed up camp.

"Juraiya-sama? Why this early?" said Sakura wiping her eyes and put her head band through her silky pink hair.

Juraiya who has been up for the past hours put down his tea and replied.

"I chose this time because Orochimaru-sama might still be asleep so it would be easier to infiltrate his village."

Sakura started to blush because she underestimated him thinking he was just some perverted ninja.

Juraiya went into his bag to get a picture of a whore he saw in the last village.

"OH how cute is she?!?!?!" Juraiya started lusting over her picture, Sakura saw this and got furious and used her strength to knock him out.

"That should take care of him for a while, no more ….ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto watched what just happened and though to him self _Sakura-chan is scary, I don't want to mess with her._

The three ninjas jumped from tree to tree in the mountain tops looking for Sasuke and Orochimaru.

Sakura was amazed by how beautiful the mountain was and how a\such an evil village can exist in this mountain.

"Everybody stop, we are here." Said Juraiya looking down on building which was being built into the ground.

"Well than let's go!!!! I can take on Orochimaru-sama with me new super jutsu attack " Said Naruto who was being a pest as usual.

Sakura grabbed Naruto and put him into a head lock.

"What the hell do you think your doing??? Your going to get us killed!!" Said Sakura holding Naruto back away from the castle.

"Will both of you shut up! If we aren't quiet we will all be dead." Said Juraiya biting his thumb to summon one of the little frogs

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Two little frogs popped out from the cloud of smoke caused by the incredible summoning jutsu.

"Now you two go down there and look out for traps and come back to tell us how far we can go."

The two little frogs replied. "Yes Boss!"

A couple hours past and the two frogs returned. "Well how far can we go?" Said Juraiya.

"There is a fork in the road three ways, that's where we ended it about one mile forward 60 feet underground." Said the eldest of the frog brothers.

Naruto Ran towards the entrance with the oldest frog and went through the middle tunnel with sakura in hand. "Sakura-chan be very careful Orochimaru-sama might be around here some where."

Naruto and Sakura came to a rusted old door which looked suspicious. Naruto and Sakura opened the door and there was Orochimaru and Sasuke and Kabuto.

"SASUKE!!!!" Naruto screamed and ran towards Sasuke but Kabuto got in between and pushed him back.

"You want Sasuke-kun? You will have to defeat me first." Naruto and Kabuto engaged in a battle Naruto used his Rasengan three times and did minor damage to Kabuto, even though both their chakra was almost gone they still persisted to fight till the death, Naruto remembered he had the Kyuubi inside of him and summoned the red chakra and defeat Kabuto with the Oodama Rasengan.

"Sa...Sakura-chan go through the door and bring Sasuke-kun back." Naruto Closed his eyes and fell asleep, Sakura knew he was sleeping cause she could hear him snore.

"Ok Naruto-kun I will bring Sasuke back." Sakura met up with Juraiya who was on the other side of the door.

"Juraiya-sama? Where is Orochimaru and Sasuke-kun?"

Juraiya looked up and so did Sakura the ceiling was gone but they didn't leave…some where in the castle they were hiding not from fear but for more time for training.

When Naruto woke up he ran through the door and Sasuke was on the land out side where the ceiling was missing.

"Sa…SASUKE!!!" Said Naruto furious with Sasuke for leaving the village and abandoning his friends and "Family".

"Naruto-kun is that you? You finally got taller." Said Sasuke calm as ever and still emo as ever.

"Sasuke-kun…why? WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?" Naruto screamed at Sasuke and started to tear up.

"Naruto-kun you're still pathetic I have no reason to fight you, I will kill you when I kill my brother Itachi."

Sasuke used a replacement jutsu and before the ninjas very eyes he was gone.

"Sasuke-kun is still alive." Said Sakura crying feeling bad that the night he left she couldn't atop him.

"Sasuke-kun I am going to kick your ass!!!" Said Naruto Getting even madder at him for not trying to finish the job he started on the lake where they departed long ago.

"Come on lets go back." Said Juraiya Who already started to head back to the village.

"Yes." Said Naruto and Sakura at the same time.

When they returned to the village they went straight to the 5th Hokage's mansion to report the mission.

"So I see the mission was a failure?" Said Tsunade the 5th Hokage.

"Yes it was, but we are not going to give up gives me and Naruto 3 years to train and we will get Sasuke back after three years."

Tsunade accepted their training and the nest morning Juraiya and Naruto left the village not to return for another 3 years.


	3. Three years later

Three Years passed after Naruto and Juraiya left the village. Konohamaru and

his squad were out on mission, similair to Naruto and his first mission.

Konohamaru and his squad chased after the orange cat and had problems with it.

"Konohamaru-kun, object sited at point B." Said one memeber from the squad.

"Got it." said Konohamaru. The Three Genin caught the cat in a corner of a

dark alley where Konohamaru got beaten up by the cat. Later in the Hokage

mansion where the cat was returned Konohamaru bursted out saying.

"Come on old lady! Iwant a real mission how in the hell am I suppossed to

show off my ninja skills on D-rank missions?"

"Shut up Naru-" Said Tsunade the 5th Hokage _I forgot Naruto isnt here _

_today but he should be returning soon... I hope._

"konahamaru? dont you want to be the 6th Hokage one day?"

"Nah I want to be the 7th Hokage." Said Konohamaru.

"The 7th? Why not the 6th?"

"That spot is reserved for Naruto Uzamaki-niichan."

The whole room went silent all of a sudden, Squad 13 left and Tsunade Shizune

and Iruka stared out at the window watching the Squad leave.

"Hmm instead of the 7th he acts more like the second Naruto." said Iruka looking down at Konohamaru.

"Thats right they are returning today arent they?"

"Thats right let's hope they are safe." Said Tsunade looking gloomy.

Elsewhere in the village Sakura who had grown alot taller and alot more

womanly was walking towards the main gate where Juraiya and Naruto just

entered, Two of the gate gaurds saw then and started talkign to themselves.

"Is that?"

"It is."

"ITS THEM." said the two in unison.

Konahamaru saw Sakura Walking and decided to catch up to her.

"Sakura-sama? Whatcha doing?"

"I'm going to pick up the daiy traffic reports for Teacher."

"Oh ok."

Sakura and Konohamaru stopped at the gae and asked for the reports.

"Guess who here?" said one gaurd.

"Who?" said Sakura looking dazed and confused.

"Just go look around town."

_Could it be?_

Sakura ran down the mainstreet where she saw Naruto on top of a lamppost

looking down on the village.

'Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun is that realy you?"

"Hmm? Oh Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto randown the lamp post and stopped infront of Sakura.

"Hi Sakura."

"Hey Naruto...You are taller than me arent you now?"

Naruto measured him and Sakura.

"I guess your right."

"What about me do i look more womanly?"

Naruto looked at her and put hs thumb up and said.

"You look great Sakura you havent changed a bit!"

Sakura got pissed of and hit Naruto upside the head.

"You still dont understand women." Said Juraiya who still smells like alcohol.

_I think she is more dangerous than before_ Said Naruto in his mind.

"Oh Naruto lets go tell Teacher your here."

"Teacher?"

Sakura grabbed Naruto tightly almost breaking his wrist and dragged him to Tsunades place.

"So it looks like you got alot of results Juraiya." Said Tsunade a.k.a Teacher.

"What you think we would come back with out any results?"

"I guessed you wouldnt... Now Naruto Sakura I have someone I want you to

fight, I havent let him go on any missions so he can rest up." After she said that

the Door opened and two people were standing right there.


End file.
